The Burning SwordsMan
by rc48177
Summary: Han, or as many know him by Zed, is the most feared Non-mage bounty hunter in Earth-land. Nothing seems to kill him, no matter how hard he tries. He fighting a losing battle against himself and the only solution seems to be with him dying. But when he stops in Magnolia will he finally be given release? Warning: first ever fan-fic, so please review so I can learn and improve.
1. Prologue

Author's Note

Hello... If you're reading this note then thanks. This is my first work as a writer in general (I guess you could count my days back when I was a lad in school but I'd rather forget those weird, awkward days) so it would be real nice if you commented on this and gave me some sort of feedback, because if for some reason you actually like this story and want to see it go for a while then it would be nice to know that people actually give two hoots about what I wrote.

Prologue

The Sharp Razor Dive Bar

Slam! The whole bar turns towards the entrance to see the door thrown off it's handle lying on the floor, with a large man clad in a black cloak and hat standing in the now open doorway. He walks in, the eyes of the men at the table glued to him, and sits at a open stool. If one was to look closely they would notice that there was an object poking out of his cloak, indicating that he was armed, however none of the patrons were known for their powers of perception.

"Hey, Barkeep, you got anything behind the counter that won't kill me in 20 years?" The strange man asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, I got something like that." the Bartender replies not once taking his eyes off of his new customer. The bartender notices that the mans face and even his hands are covered in a thick layer of white bandages, his mouth and nose were covered in them too making making the man question how this stranger was even breathing. In fact the only part of him not covered up in bandages were his brown eyes.

The Bartender hands him his drink and backs away. The strange man drinks it all down in one gulp, only raising his mouth cover for a millisecond.

Suddenly the strange man starts laughing like a mad man, "Ha, Hahahaha. Ha, ha, ha, you honestly think that that night blossom extract you slipped, bhahahaha, I'm sorry, it's just so god damn hilarious, that you slipped into my drink, thinking it would kill me, bhahaha, ha, ha, why is the room spinning." He falls to the ground, appearing dead. Suddenly the entire bar stands up and smiles.

The Bartender says with an arrogant smile "Cocky bastard. Alright boys, strip him of anything good and bury the body in the back."

As the thugs were bending down to stranger's body suddenly his eyes open up and he grabs two of the thug's faces and slams them so hard into the floor that the stone floors cracks.

The others back up quickly as the man jumps to his feet and removes his cloak to reveal a black leather duster with a massive Great-sword strapped to the back. In one swift moment he pulled out his sword and swung it across the room, cleaving all of the bandits in half. The room became drenched in blood, bodies tossed across the room. And huddled in the far corner, not unscathed by the torrent of blood lay the bartender, shaking in fear. As the man with the giant sword slowly walks towards him, dragging his sword across the floor, the Bartender finally gets to see his face. The entire thing is covered in bandages, with the only thing he can see is the man's cold piercing black eyes.

The Bartender shouts in horror "You, you're, him. The bounty hunter who does all his jobs, free of charge. The one who's taken down 38 dark guilds and wiped out the Frelentley crime syndicate all by himself. You're the only major non-mage bounty-hunter in Fiore, Zed!"

The man the slams his sword straight through the Bartenders skull, crushing the entire thing.

He then pulls his blade out of the warm red mess he just created, putting it back in it's sheath, and asks the dead trickster, with what can only be assumed as a smile on his face underneath his bandages, "Really, thats what they're calling me now? Zed? Actually has a nice ring to it, but nah, way too cartoony. The name's actually just Han, nothing special but its my name. Oh by the way, you put way too much salt in the drink. You trying to kill your customers of thirst or something."

But just as the man exits the ruined bandit hideout, he falls to the ground clutching his sides and, quickly moving his bandages, proceeds throws up.

Afterwards he pulls himself, and his bandages, back up and says, far more somberly "Dam, I have got to get off the meds, they're screwing my head over real good. The bounty was for alive, guess its a good thing I never officially took the job or I'b be in the frying pan. Now where is the nearest town? That fit emptied my stomach and I'm starving."

He walks over to an old wooden sign pointing at the path that lead back to the main road saying "Magnolia".

Han says "Magnolia, haven't been there before. Oh well food is food." as he gets back on the road to his next destination.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Dragon Slayer Meets the Mage Slayer

**P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail. I technically don't even own this story since its not patented. That doesn't mean you steal though, mind you I don't think anyone would want to steal anything I write.**

**Han Pov**

Magnolia Cafe

"Ahh, now that was a good breakfast" Han said, gulping down the last of his coffee.

As he sat back in his chair, pushing his bandages up over his mouth, a waiter came over and handed him a check. Han smiles at the waiter (not that the waiter would now, for his mouth was covered in bandages) and looks at the number on the check. He then proceeds to slowly place the check on the table and with an awkward, forced, laugh stands up and runs like hell.

The waiter screams at him "Hey you come back, you've got to pay for this"

However by the time the words exited his mouth all that was left of Han was a small outline on the horizon.

**On the other side of town**

Meanwhile Han, still running at about 35 miles per hour, screamed inside his head "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Baka, Idiot! I am such an idiot!". How could I forget about the fact that I'm completely broke! ... Oh yeah I was hungry"

Thinking he was far enough from the cafe Han started to slow. Unfortunately that still meant he was running about a good 30 miles per hour when he accidentally slammed right into a person on the street. They both go flying, and land painfully on the ground.

As Han picks himself off the ground he looks around to see who he ran into. He looks like a boy about his age with spiky salmon pink hair, wearing a sleeveless waistcoat with the middle cut to reveal the boys ripped chest. Across his neck is a weird scaly looking scarf. He gasps when he sees that on the boy's right arm is a tattoo labeling him as a guild-mage. Somewhere in his mind a voice, not his own yet his all the same, says "Well, this is going to be interesting."

Natsu Pov

The only thing Natsu could think of while he was pulling himself off the ground was "Does anyone have the number of that train that hit me?" However even thinking about his most hated enemy (aka any form of transportation) was enough to make him turn green with nausea but he quickly shook it up and began to stand up.

As he begins to stand up someone grabs his arm to help lifts him up. He then hears a voice say "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

He turns to see face, a mans' he guesses by the shape, completely covered in bandages except for his brown eyes. Natsu suddenly jabs him in the face and screams "Ahhh, a Mummy!" causing the "Mummy" to release him, gripping his face in pain.

"Ow! What was that for!" The man screams in a harsh angry voice. Then in a more controlled, one could even say completely different, voice he says "Ohh, I get it, this for me slamming into. If thats the case then I guess we're even then." still rubbing his face.

Surprised by the sudden change in tone, Natsu drops out of his fighting stance to get a better look at the man.

He was wearing an open sleeveless black duster with a white t-shirt underneath. He was wearing black combat pants with black combat boots. "He sure likes the color doesn't he." He sees strapped across his back is a large claymore, being around Erza all these years gives him at least a basic understanding of weapons. Looking at his arms he notices that they are completely covered in bandages just like his face.

He also notices something amazing. The stranger was about 7 feet tall, that was taller than even Elfman. He towered over Natsu, who stood at a slightly shorter than average 5,6 (For the record I'm basing the heights off of some estimations I've heard on forums, Heres the link:  . ?p=48705217). He look to be of average build underneath his bandages but Natsu knew that appearances could be deceiving

The man finally stops rubbing his face and Natsu sees that not just his face, but his entire head is covered in white bandages with not even his hair being visible, that is if he even had any. "Who in the world did this guy fight to get this banged up?" Natsu thought to himself.

The stranger notices Natsu's staring and then promptly holds a his bandaged hand and eye smiles. He then asks "Hey, sorry about the hole, running into you at about 30 miles per hour thing. Anyway My names' Han."

Natsu, not sensing any ill intent, smiles and shakes his hand. Natsu cringes and bites back tears as his hand is crushed under Han's inhuman strength. "Well that proves it. He's even stronger than Elfman" Natsu thought. He then feebly says "My names Natsu."

Han then suddenly released his grip on the much shorter mage's hand, allowing Natsu to try and see if he still had all his bones intact, and asks in a curious and surprised tone "Wait Natsu, you mean your Salamander of Fairy tail!?"

Natsu, not fully understanding his change in tone, replied "Yeah that would be me."

Han put his hand on his chin, as if he was pondering something, and said "Really. Hmmm. This is odd. Your on my list but your #12 and I'm only on #35. Should I skip ahead and disregard the order, wait for another time? Hmmm?" He then sat crossed legged on the ground, his hand still under his chin, thinking.

Natsu, not sure what was going, was about to ask Han what he meant when off in the distance he heard a familiar voice shouting behind him "Hey Natsu, what do are you doing? If we don't meet up with the others for the mission Erza's gonna punish you!"

Natsu turned around to see his best friend, and sort of son, Happy flying in the air shouting at him to hurry up. "Damn he's right, if I miss this job Erza will definitely kill me!" Natsu thought with a shiver running down his spine just thinking about Erza getting mad.

He then straightened out and turned to Han, who by this time was sitting crossed legged in the road, his arms on his chest with his eyes closed, and asked "Sorry can we finish this conversation another time? I've got a job to do."

"Sure, I've decided to skip my order but I don't want to inconvenience you so come back when you're done. I'll just wait here" Han answered without opening his eyes.

Natsu sweat-dropped and replied "I really feel I should find out what in the world you're talking about but I can't right right now." He then started walking toward toward Happy, but then turned around and said to Han "See you later"

Natsu then began running off towards the guild hall Happy. Happy then asked Natsu "Hey who was that guy you were talking to?"

Natsu looked at his friend and said "I don't know. Said his name was Han or something. He kept talking about a list or something, I really didn't understand." But then Natsu shot his friend a curious look and asked "Why do you care anyway?"

Happy looked back at his friend with a hint of sadness and confusion on his face and answered "I don't know, but when I saw him I was getting a weird aura from him. It felt like there was more than one presence in him." He then dashed off to the guild hall leaving Natsu behind to ponder his words.

Natsu, now very curious about the strange bandaged man, looked back on Han with worried eyes. What did Happy mean by "Presences"?

Either way that doesn't matter right, Natsu thought to himself, what matters now is doing this job. And not getting beat by Erza while I'm at it.


End file.
